


Show and Tell

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Lorenzo starts cancelling plans and avoiding him, Andrew is determined to find out why. He isn't sure what he expects, but it isn't what greets him when he pays his boyfriend a visit.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Scale(s)

For someone who loves to talk about himself, Andrew finds it increasingly frustrating how little information of substance he gets out of his boyfriend. He has moments when he knows Lorenzo is growing relaxed around him, when the stories turn less egotistical, his smiles more sincere - it’s progress. The more time they spend together the better Andrew gets at picking fact from fiction in Lorenzo’s boastful claims and novella-length tales of his past.

Being able to read Lorenzo comes in useful when, two nights in a row, Lorenzo cancels their plans with flimsy excuses. Andrew doesn’t mind cancelled plans - the issue is that he knows the tone Lorenzo takes when he’s lying, the voice just a pitch too high, the words too insistent. The third night in a row there’s no doubt in Andrew’s mind he’s being avoided.

It takes all the courage he has to walk himself up the front steps of Lorenzo’s house and knock on the door. Lorenzo opens it just enough to peer through and looks not only surprised, but panicked, to see him.

“I thought I said-”

“You did,” Andrew cuts him off. “I want to know why you’re avoiding me.”

“I’m not-”

“You are,” Andrew insists, unwilling to lose his nerve now. “If it’s something I did… or if you’re just tired of me, or-”

“No, Andrew, of course not,” Lorenzo says. “It isn’t you at all. It’s… it’s me. I’d rather you not see me like this.”

“Like what?” Andrew asks, unable to help himself. He can’t imagine what could be so amiss that Lorenzo would lock himself away for days. “Lorenzo, I swear to Raziel if you send me away with a lie again I’m… I’m not coming back.”

“Fine,” Lorenzo finally sighs, opening the door and motioning for Andrew to come inside. It doesn’t take long to see what’s ‘wrong’ - Lorenzo is wearing a sleeveless shirt, exposing arms shimmering with golden scales that flake away from the skin in patches.

Andrew doesn’t need to be told the scales are Lorenzo’s warlock mark, despite never seeing it before, and he’s familiar enough with the general existence of reptiles to know he’s… well, _shedding_.

“Does it hurt?” Andrew asks.

Lorenzo seems surprised by the question. “No.” He pauses. “Why are you not more disgusted by this? It’s revolting.”

“A few months ago? I might’ve freaked out a little,” Andrew admits. “But I’d like to think I’m getting better at being more open to things like this.” Andrew smiles. “And nothing about you will ever be ‘revolting’. Not to me.”

Lorenzo’s expression softens. “I know what I said on the phone, but if you don’t have other plans… perhaps you could stay for dinner?”

“I’d love to,” Andrew agrees immediately. “And you can tell me more about your mark-” he starts, then adds seeing the flash of panic on Lorenzo’s face again, “-only if you want to.”

“You know,” the panic settles as Lorenzo takes a deep breath and nods. “I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
